batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonicSpeedster912
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman (Dick Grayson) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 01:27, December 23, 2010 Follow up to The Flash comment We have up to Detective Comics Issue 48, so if you could start there? If you don't want to that's totally cool. Just let me know. - Doomlurker 21:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I use DC Wiki, Comicvine and Comicbookdb. You don't have to start at 48 if you have Issues of the comics then by all means create articles for those. It doesn't matter if they're done in order or not. - Doomlurker 23:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at the changes I made. This is the style you should try and make the articles in. - Doomlurker 00:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) To link to other issues you need to type for example: Detective Comics #50. The Wiki system doesn't allow # in article titles. Another thing, in the appearances can you list it as Batman and Robin just because there have been different ones so just Batman and Robin link to disambiguations. As for a staff position, as long as you keep up the good work which I have no doubt you will, let me know when you reach issue 60 (if that includes Batman) and the staff title is yours. - Doomlurker 21:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, SonicSpeedster! I'm Duel44, one of the long time editors and staff members on the Batman Wikia. I am no longer as active as I used to be, but I monitor the wiki every week when possible. You seem to be a good editor, and as long as you conform to the standards of the wiki, I'm sure you'll make a great staff member. Thanks, --Duel44 17:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Batman Wiki Staff Member Hi SonicSpeedster912 congraduations User:Doomlurker just told me to make it official you are now a staff member of the Batman Wiki site your staff member title is the same as it is on The Flash site and you have been officially added to the Batman Wiki Staff page so once again congraduations you deserved it you do an awsome job of editing. As for the Staff Member job description its basically the same as my Wiki Site for The Flash. But if you have any detailed questions or any basic questions just let me know. An you will be mainly working on the Comic Book Issue Pages for Detective Comics and Birds of Prey (Volume 2) which you already have started editing. But you can still do baisic sort of editing work as well but try and focus mainly on the Comic Book Issue Pages. If you need any help or have questions or want to know what needs to be worked on on the site mainly ask User:Doomlurker first since he is the head of this site but if you can't get him ask me same sort of situation that goes on with my Wiki Site for The Flash just me and User:Doomlurker's roles are reversed thats all. I think I covered everything but if you have any questions let me know and once again congraduations on becoming a Batman Wiki Staff Member. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Questions about the splitup between Batman and Dick Grayson Hello Sonic Speedster, is this the right place to ask questions about the history of Batman and the 1st Robin? It's quite a story, so let me know! Thanks! Remy (Holland) Agentcooper84 00:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Appearing Hi, can I request that instead of writing Appearing as the section title you write Appearances? Other than that good to see you getting those articles made! -Doomlurker 22:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Batman Inc. That'd be a real help if you could work on those articles. -Doomlurker 19:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Batman Inc Comic Book Issue Editing Project Hi SonicSpeedster912 I just finished completing all of the pages for Batman Incorporated (Volume 1) the main page, the gallery page, the category pages and the first five issue pages are all set up and completed. So there all ready for you to start working on. Any future Issue Pages I'll continue to set them up for you so you don't have to worry about that any I'll also get all of the Issue Cover Images as well so basically the set up and the cover images I'll take care of and the rest your incharge of. If you need any help or have any questions just ask me or my friend User:Doomlurker. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 First appearance Yeah the first appearance only appears on the article that the character appeared for the very first time, not their first appearance in each series. If I do move the articles the current titles would act as redirects so for example you would search for Mr. Freeze and it would take you to Victor Fries. So nothing would really change other than the articles actual title. Its good to hear other people's thought though. -Doomlurker 21:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Batman Inc. The synopsis looks good to me. I'll wait for Rod's opinion on the article names but I think it might be a good idea, i'll keep you posted. -Doomlurker 23:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Batman Wiki Site and Comic Book Issue Editing Work Hi SonicSpeester912 with my new staff title that mainly deals with the general setup work of Batman Comic Book Series and all of there related pages from main pages, gallery pages, category pages and issue pages. With the whole issue of who to report I would say even with my new staff title its best to always report to my friend User:Doomlurker first and me second the main reason being and you probably noticed this one you started editing comic book issue pages on the Batman Site here we both have different methods of creating comic issue pages. Thats the main reason why I think it would be best to report to my friend User:Doomlurker first and me second but I'm always ok with you reporting to me if you want to maybe ask my friend User:Doomlurker what he would perfer he might be better help with answering that certain question. But once again even with the new staff member job title I guess stick to the plan of reporting to my friend User:Doomlurker first since he is the head of the site and me second since I'm the second in command of the site. As for the whole the whole issue of Birds of Prey (Volume 2) if your dad keeps getting the series thats fine if he doesn't thats fine as well. I don't blame you and your dad for loosing interest in the series with the constant change of artist which can get annoying even though I've heard they do keep the art pretty consistant overall the idea of a different artist of the week gets annoying. An also it seems the series relys to much on other series like Batman Inc, Brightest Day or the upcoming issue that will feature the Secret Six for story arcs and not have the abilitie to stand on there own but still be in the overall Batman Comic Book Universe and the DC Comics Universe. As for the Batman Comic Book Title thats just called Batman my friend User:Doomlurker is doing that series I know. As for the your Dad and getting Comic Books for you what just keep updating me and what ever the out come may be will go from there. Now with Batman: Dark Knight (Volume 1) by artist and writer David Finch I'm planing on adding that to the site soon I'll let you know when it all up. An of course I know the more you do the longer it will take you to get it done which I'm completly ok with and understand completly. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 1) Hi SonicSpeedster912 just to let you know all of the pages for Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 1) are all set up and completed so if you wanted to start working on them you can if you want to. Also only Issue 1 has been release so far so there isn't yet alot of editing work to be done with the series. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear SonicSpeedster912, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. We would appreciate it if you became a regular editor there! Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 01:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC). Hey Not to worry, just do what you can. - Doomlurker 17:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if you could keep working on the Detective Comics issues and I'm happy for you to work on Nightwing (Volume 2). Like I said before I'm perfectly fine with you finishing up with FlashPoint first. - Doomlurker 22:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Return It's not 2 wikis, it's one. Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki. Enjoy! - Doomlurker 23:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Punishment (Spider-Man Wiki) Uh, Sonic? The doe-head's already blocked me. Building blocks, that is. Your Animated Highness 18:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hope I Don't Sound Rude But could you please stop calling me "Bookworm?" I don't really like that name; it just doesn't sound..."real" enough. And besides, I don't live in apples. ;) So, from now on, could you just call me "Cartoon" or something like that? Thanks! Your Animated Highness 03:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Hedgehog. :) Your Animated Highness 13:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How's Tails doing? :P Gotcha, boss. But could I at least have my last paycheck? :P Your Animated Highness 23:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC)